


Un ange sans aile

by MissCactus



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai
Genre: C'est juste tout mignon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, No Dialogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Au début, Jintan s'était cru fou. Ou alors peut-être que c'était la chaleur qui lui jouait des tours, ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Cela pouvait aussi être une très mauvaise blague de la part de... Ah, le problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.





	Un ange sans aile

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Aile. Boon, très très court mais on ne va rien dire de ce côté, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur AnoHana du coup je suis contente c:

Au début, Jintan s'était cru fou. Ou alors peut-être que c'était la chaleur qui lui jouait des tours, ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Cela pouvait aussi être une très mauvaise blague de la part de... Ah, le problème était qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

C'était donc soit la folie, soit la chaleur.

En tout cas, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour lesquelles il serait soudainement capable de voir son ami d'enfance, Menma, décédée. Il avait fallu un moment pour qu'il l'accepte, et surtout une bonne doses de coups et le fait qu'elle éteignait sa console toutes les dix minutes juste pour l'énerver – ce qui marchait incroyablement bien.

Alors Jintan avait commencé à réfléchir.

Une hallucination n'aurait pas pu toucher les objets aux alentours. Si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination, elle aurait pu avoir un impact sur lui mais pas sur ce qui l'entourait.

C'était la même chose pour un fantôme. C'était un peu plus « réel », s'il pouvait le dire, mais toujours impossible de toucher les objets. Enfin, de ce qu'il savait, les fantômes traversaient les murs et faisaient du bruit, rien de plus (bon, après il n'était pas expert en la matière).

La dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé était un ange. Il rougit rien qu'en pensant à ce mot, il avait l'air si niais. Mais c'était la seule possibilité qui expliquerait pourquoi elle semblait plus âgée que lorsqu'elle était décédée et surtout pourquoi elle vivait comme une jeune fille tout à fait normale. Une jeune fille invisible, mais normale.

Il avait réfléchi à de nombreuses autres propositions et avait survolé la quasi-totalité des monstres de n'importe quelles cultures.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il la regardait s'énerver en jouant à Nokemon, il ne pouvait que se rappeler de tous leurs moments passer ensemble, de son rire joyeux ou de ses grosses larmes lorsqu'on l'embêtait.

Menma était certainement un ange. Un ange sans elle, mais le plus beau des anges.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
